


The Deception of Stars

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artwork for sabregirl13's reverseBang fic 2013; The Deception of Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deception of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deception of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408444) by [Sabregirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabregirl13/pseuds/Sabregirl13). 



> Thank you sabre or picking this project and my awesome beta A, who nearly cried from happiness since there were no naked people involved for once.


End file.
